Interactions
by TitanWolf
Summary: in the Nexus the heroes rarely get any downtime outside of battles, but this is what happens on the rare occasions they get to relax, wacky hijinx ensue!
1. Help Me

**Interactions**

 **Chapter 1**

 **so i had an idea to do an interactions fic for various heroes from Hots, some of them will be stupid, some more serious, others will be crazy. suggest pairings for chapters if you have any.**

 **Jaina and Thrall**

It was very rare for such a long lull between battles. In the complex used for housing the heroes from Azeroth, the Warchief of the Horde relaxed in his quarters. Thrall was glad for the time, a bucket of ice holding a bottle of rare wine from a distant planet he didn't know and a good book was all he needed.

"Thrall, can you help me with something?"

The orc glanced up from his book to see Jaina Proudmoore enter. She had discarded her usual robes for a red dress that barely came to the middle of her thighs, and a pare of red heels. He felt a heat slowly beginning to burn in his abdomen as he looked over the mage.

"Anything for you, Jaina," he said, setting his book aside.

Jaina smiled and shut the door. "Its really important," she said, before grabbing the top of her dress and pulling down to reveal her breast. "Do my boobs look ok?"

Thrall was thankful he was wearing very baggy clothes. Jaina's breast looked to have grown several cup sizes, looking right now to be close to an E. "They- they look-" he stumbled for words. The areolas were darker than he expected, dark brown, almost black. Her nipples were the biggest he'd ever seen. "Fine."

She smiled in relief, before covering them up. "Thank you," she said, before turning around and pulling the back up to reveal her ass. "How about this?"

'She's trying to kill me,' he thought, as his heart began to throb and beat faster and faster as he looked longingly at Jaina's fat ass, no panties. Thrall swallowed hard as he fought back the image of rubbing his face between her cheeks and licking her asshole. "Very…. Very nice."

To his surprise Jaina didn't lower her dress, she only spun around to reveal her pussy. She had shaved, so he would not know if the carpet matched the drapes. Her lips were plumper than he thought, they hung down slightly.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked, as she walked closer to him, to give him a better look. With each step she took towards him Thrall squeezed the arms of his chair tighter and clenched his teeth as he caught the feint smell of her. "I can't tell if it's all even or not, I probably should have had one of the other girls shave me."

He pressed his legs together as he felt his cock begin to throb and harden. "You got it all," he said though clenched teeth.

She smiled, before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, before pulling her dress down and standing up. "I have a date with Jimmy in a few minutes and I was worried I looked awful."

Thrall felt his brain stop. "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if I looked sexy enough for him but you made me feel better," she replied, as she turned and headed for the door. "You're the best gay friend a girl could have!"

She winked at him as she left the room.

Thrall grabbed the ice bucket and dumped it down his pants.

End Chapter 1


	2. Unwanted Friendship

**Interactions**

 **Chapter 2**

 **we all need a friend, and ETC unwillingly finds one**

 **ETC and Stitches**

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and ETC was bored. The Tauren rock god had nothing to do, the battles were ongoing of course but he hadn't been picked, apparently no one wanted melted faces today.

"It's not like I wanted to kill stuff anyway," he pouted, as he sat down and leaned against a tree. "I'd just be clearing waves…. And getting objectives….. And…. Playing with my friends!"

He began to cry, huge salty tears of anger. If they didn't want him on their team then it was their loss, he'd form his own team and- what was that smell?

A rank, putrid odor filled the air and the sound of buzzing insects grew louder and louder.

"Come back little bunny! Stitches want to play!" ETC squeezed his nose and quickly hid behind the tree as a huge shambling monstrosity with a gaping hole in its stomach ran by chasing after several frightened rabbits.

"Gotta get outta here before that walking slaughterhouse floor sees me," ETC waited until Stitches had vanished from sight and quietly picked up his axe and began sneaking off.

"Cow man!"

"Goddammit," he muttered and reluctantly turned around to see Stitches lumbering happily towards him. "What do you want Stitches?"

The undead monstrosity stopped to scratched his head in thought, though ETC was sure no thought was going on.

"Stitches want to hear cow man sing a song!"

The Tauren looked at him in surprise. "Really?" he asked, no one had actually asked to hear him sing before, he just did it anyway. "What do you wanna hear me sing…. Bro?"

"Can you sing Da Wheels on DA Carriage?"

"No"

"That ok, Stitches teach!" Stitches said. "Da wheels on da carriage go round and round-"

ETC couldn't take much more of Stitches, his horrible singing was beginning to hurt the Tauren's ears. He had to think of something.

"Look!….. Uh…. A UFO!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the sky, when Stitches looked, ETC bolted.

Several minutes later found the Tauren back at the bar, drinking to a fine getaway. He was feeling pretty good, humming to himself the rock god ordered another pint, and winked at Sonya as she passed.

"Hey there red, wanna learn how to rodeo?" he asked. The barbarian beauty snorted.

"I much rather prefer castrating bulls than riding them," she replied, as she drew a knife and stuck it into the table. "Care to help me practice?"

It was then that he slid down under the table. "No thanks, I just remembered I have something to do," he said.

When she was gone he stood up to find a plate of hot, steaming meat in front of him, and a grinning Stitches.

"What's this?" he asked, sitting down poking it with a fork.

"Friendship food!" Stitches said. "Eat!"

Cutting off a piece ETC raised it to his nose and sniffed it. It didn't smell poisoned or rotten. Opening his mouth he found that it was delicious and soft, not to mention the gravy. He took another big bite and chewed slowly, savoring it.

"This ain't so bad!" he exclaimed, eating another forkful. "What is it?"

"It be Stitches favorite!" Stitches replied. "Roast beef!"

ETC barely made it to the bathroom.

 **END Chapter 2**


	3. Teasing

**Interactions**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Nova always struck me as someone who'd fuck with you for just no better reason than to fuck with you._

 **Arthas and** **Nova**

Nova was reclining on the tusks of one of the massive boar heads hanging on the tavern wall, her drink balanced carefully on her knee. She looked around the nearly empty tavern. Besides herself the only ones here were Brightwing chasing after rats, Jaina playing another round of Shoot the Zerg, and Arthas sitting alone back in the corner staring down sadly at his phone.

He was wearing his Crown Prince skin, probably trying to get Jaina to take him back.

'Good luck' she thought, before taking a sip of her drink. 'She's all Jimmy's now'

"That's not why I'm wearing this," he said, before looking up at her.

She decided to ignore his reading her mind. "Oh? Then why pretty boy?" she asked, as she activated her cloak and vanished, before reappearing in the booth opposite him. She placed her chin on top of her hands and smiled. "Trying to impress someone else then?"

He smirked cruelly at her. "It's my business, woman," he said before looking down at his phone and tapping it.

She pretended to pout. "So mean, have a heart tin man!" she said, smiling slightly at the prince's scowl. "Don't you like me?"

Arthas looked up at her. "I find you insufferable," he replied, his eyes beginning to faintly glow.

Nova puckered her lips and leaned forward. "How about a kiss?" she asked. "Princes are good at that right?"

Arthas began to blush and looked away. "Not me," he said, as he ran a shaky hand through his illustrious blonde hair. He sighed in relief as his phone began to ring, and quickly picked it up. "Hello? Darkness!- sorry I have to take this"

Nova smirked as she watched the prince quickly speed walk out the tavern door. "This is too much fun," she purred, taking a sip of her drink.

Ending the call Arthas sighed in relief, he was finally free of that annoying woman. Looking up at the sky he watched as balloons and different types of birds and strange ships flew around the Nexus. It was beautiful here, more so than Lordaeron. He smiled sadly as he caught his reflection in the stable window.

A ride would cheer him up. He passed the more bizarre mounts and vehicles until he came to the horses, one of them nuzzled his as he approached. "You're no Invincible, but you'll do."

Nova watched from the doorway of the tavern as Arthas rode out of the stables and galloped off in the distance. "The chase is on."

The air suddenly grew colder around her. Ice began to appear on her suit and slowly began to cover it.

"Nova," she looked over her shoulder to see a peeved Jaina Proudmoore, her staff pointed at Nova's back. "I don't know what your game is but if you do anything to hurt Arthas I'll make sure the tavern has a new ice sculpture that never melts."

She smiled wryly. "I thought you hated him princess?" she asked, as Jaina moved past her.

"Arthas is still special to me," Jaina said.

"Then why are you warming Raynor's bed?" she asked. Nova snorted as Jaina's face grew red.

"He… I-" Jaina scowled as Nova vanished. "Cunt."

Arthas removed his boots and dipped his feet in the cool water of the stream.

"Ahh! This is the life!" he said, before stretching and lying back.

Nova smiled evilly before cloaking and carefully moving in. The prince was dozing, so the ghost was able to effortlessly swipe the phone from his pocket before retreating to a safe distance.

"I wonder if Darkness ever got my last text? I forgot to ask," he muttered, before reaching into his pocket, only to find his keys. Sitting up the prince began to dig through his other pockets. "I didn't drop it did I?"

He froze when he heard Nova's voice.

"Hello, Darkness? This is Nova, I'm just calling to let you know that Arthas is with me now so this little… thing, between you two is over,"

Arthas jumped up and began frantically pulling his boots on.

"No we're not!" he shouted before he lost his balance hopping around and landed face first onto the ground. "She's lying Darkness!"

He followed the sound of her voice. He rounded a tree just in time to see a completely naked Nova wink at him and vanish, leaving his phone lying on the ground.

Picking it up he quickly scrolled through all the pictures she took, they started off with her in her suit before moving on to ones of her in various stages of undress before he found a dozen of her in several very difficult looking poses.

"She's limber," he said, before the sudden sound of his phone ringing cause Arthas to jump slightly.

It was Darkness.

It did not look like it was going to be a nice chat.

 **END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
